Broken Guns and Broken Hearts
by jmdbryan
Summary: Meet Edward. He's rich and domineering. He has a secret. He is the top mobster in the world. Meet Bella. She is the top FBI agent assigned to catch Edward. His henchmen capture her. What will happen when their two lives clash together?
1. The Start

Meet Edward. He's rich and domineering. He has a secret. He is the top mobster in the world. Meet Bella. She is the top FBI agent assigned to catch Edward. His henchmen capture her. What will happen when their two lives clash together?

Bella's P.O.V

It was hard to get where I was. I trained everyday and tried my best. I wanted the assignment- it was personal. They were supposed to put people on non personal jobs but when they saw my determination, I was on the case. I was the best they had and everybody knew it. He had killed my mother and father. Or at least his henchmen had killed them. We were best friends when we were little then he betrayed me! I went to prom with him,hell I even gave him my virginity! He had told me everything about him (or so I thought) and I him. Then he broke my heart at 19 when he 'left' to join the family business. I never thought to ask what it was. Stupid me. So there I was, at 25, seeking complete and utter revenge on Edward Cullen, the most feared mobster on earth.

So, what did you think? I'm planning on updating my other stories soon but tis just came to me and I needed to write it down! Read and Review please!


	2. Finding Out

TUESDAY, JUNE 15TH 2010

Here you go, its short because I'm tired from walking around Kings Dominion all day and accidentally blew my best friend off with a meeting we had on skype...

Chapter 2 Edward

Guns, money, power. Those were some of the things I liked best about being in the mob.

People respected me and would do whatever I wanted because they were terrified of me and what I could do. That wasn't always helpful but at times, it was the key to all.

Yes, I really enjoyed my job. It was such a relief to leave school and take up my fathers job. I had to work a bit for the highest ranking status in the world as a mobster but it was sooo worth it. I had everything.

Cars, whores, houses on every continent. Yes, I had a house/base thing in Antarctica.

Of course, there were some who sought to destroy me-other parts of the mob, the law but I always escaped their grasp. It was the life.

The life I had dreamed of. But something was missing. No, not something, someone.

I wanted a partner by my side, to care for me when I was sick, take care of our children and to grow old with. _She _had been the perfect one. But I let her go and broke her heart. Bella Swan hated me now. And she had a perfect right to. We were best friends then I left and never contacted her again after I picked up the family business.

She was the one and when she left because of me, I broke a little inside.

Corny much? Yes, I Edward Cullen, the most feared man in the world was in love. And it wasn't going to end very well for her or me. That was why I left her in the first place.

I was afraid of what would happen. We were fresh out of high school, young lovers. I didn't want her involved in my world.

Bella wasn't that kind of a girl when I knew her, she wouldn't touch a gun much less fire one. Bella was too delicate to be part of the mob. I it would destroy her sooner or later.

Or so I thought. We had officers on the inside,infiltrating the government and of course they kept us updated whenever a new threat was born so it could be destroyed. I had men in every department, FBI,CIA, everything.

So when they came to give a report on security one day, I didn't expect anything new. But when my best friends Emmett and Jasper stepped forward with worried looks on their faces, I knew something was wrong.

They told me that there was a new FBI agent that was determined to catch and prosecute me for all my crimes. I wasn't too worried ,what harm could one agent do to stop Edward Cullen?

I asked Emmett the persons name so I could send some henchmen out for a quick 'clean up' and he hesitated. (Emmett and Jasper knew my history with Isabella and always sympathized. )

I demanded to know the name and finally Jasper caved and said quickly,''Edward I'm so sorry. Its Bella."

I laughed because I didn't believe it. Then I looked at their stone faces and realized that it was true.

I whispered,"What have I unleashed?" Then everything went black.

WEDNESDAY, JUNE 16th

So, I finished it! YAY! READ AND REVIEW!

jmdbryan


	3. Filler

So here it is, Chapter 3 of Broken Guns and Broken Hearts!

I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer is the sole author of the Twilight series and its characters. I simply own this plot.

Edward's P.O.V.

I came round seeing Alice, Jaspers girlfriend fanning my face. Alice was another one of my close friends, we would do anything for each other.

She knew a bit about Bella from what Jasper had told her. Nobody besides myself knew everything I had planned and done with Bella like how I had planned on asking her to marry me,and many other things.

If I told Emmett and Jasper what I had said to her to make her go away they would never speak to me again. And if I did tell them, I would deserve to be ignored. I was worse than anything, I was a monster, just as Bella had said to me that rainy night...

_It was raining, just like Forks to ruin a nice evening... Bella and I had been out on a date together in Olympia. It was a beautiful night. _

_Bella had just bought a new car with some money she had saved up and wanted to drive there and back to test it out. I let her, sitting in the passenger seat playing around with her ipod as she drove through the rain. It was peaceful and nice. Normal. That was when it hit me._

_If I asked Bella to marry me (and I knew she would say yes) and pulled her into the mob she would never be normal again. Always cautious, in danger.. I wouldn't do that to her. _

_My world wasn't for her. It never would be. So I came to the conclusion that after our date, I would break myself from her, forever. _

_It would be hard but it was her benefit. I would be giving up the best thing that ever happened to me. _

I guess in a part of my mind I hoped that she would come back to me. Like they saying 'If you love something,set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be'. After 2 years, I knew that it wouldn't happen.

I was part of the underground. The ruler of the world of the New York mob. It was like ruling a whole country, I had so much to do.

On the outside, I was Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprises. On the inside, PURE mob and gangster. I had my sweet side then my other side.

Nobody ever wanted to unleash that side. Innocent people died when I became angry. It was not a pretty site, even the law was scared of it.

Bella had never seen that side and I always hoped she never would.

Apparently, hopes are not solid promises and are broken much more often.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'm trying to write short filler chapters everyday +I'm on vacation. So please don't expect too much!


	4. Liscense To Kill

**So I started a chapter a few weeks ago on a plane trip and got one sentence written out before the flight attendant said "Put all electronics away." Now, I've just been procrastinating with the new chapter. I SAW ECLIPSE AT MIDNIGHT! It was worth the 4 hour wait although I didn't like ALL the changes… But it was still pretty good and I had fun staying up till all hours in my Twilight gear! BTW, Hot topic is an AWESOME place to get Twilight gear. Some Walmarts too. I got a whole bunch of Twilight bags with Edward and The Cullen crest on them for 5 or 6 bucks!**

**ALSO, has anyone read the new Twilight book? But Now, here it is, chapter 4 of Broken Guns and Broken Hearts.**

**I own nothing but this plot, an ipod, and a whole bunch of Twilight stuff.**

**(I'm going to skip ahead a bit and fill in the details as I go along)**

Bella's P.O.V

"Bella!" I looked up as Eric, my superior officer motioned to me with his hand to come into his office.

I stood immediately and walked towards his lavishly decorated corner office. We sat and I saw that on his desk he had my files pulled up on the computer.

I stayed quiet though, because Eric was known for his short temper and would fire any agent that dared to interrupt him. I really didn't need that, I had to have my revenge.

Edward would pay for what he had done to me, ripping my heart out, leaving and taking it with him. I hated him with a passion, and wanted him to know what he did.

Turned me into a bitter harpy, cold and alone.

I was so stuck up with him that anytime another agent asked me out on a date or to a movie, the answer was always no. Most had just stopped asking, knowing the standard answer.

I wanted to say yes, just couldn't. Edward had doomed me to a life of solitude.

I had my things, my mortal possessions but they could never fill the void in my heart. I still tried.

Had a lavish apartment/penthouse in New York, Steinway Piano, Library and many other things.

Nothing would fill it.

I did however, manage to get a apartment that allowed pets. I had one cat, black, named Aggie and one dog, an Aussie named Sadie.

They were perfect companions for a terminal single. I loved them-they were like children.

My life was high class, I knew right people and threw the good parties that people talked about years after.

I frequently took trips around the world to Italy, Russia, Australia and India-among others. For my job, I had increased my languages to English, Italian, Chinese and Arabic.

It was nice to be able to do my job effectively. Plus I was paid more.

I liked having money, walking down the street in expensive clothes and having people gasp and look at me with envy. Of course, I gave to charity. It would be wrong if I didn't.

Once, I saw a woman with her 3 kids sitting on a bench asking for money. She had a baby who was crying because it was cold and snowing outside.

I stopped and asked her how she had gotten in that predicament. She looked like she was trying to hold on to her pride, something most homeless people didn't do. She replied that her husband had been killed by the mob and she had just recently lost her job.

My mind immediately went to Edward-that bastard. He didn't even think before he went out and ruined other peoples lives. I could tell that the woman wasn't a person making up a story to get money so I took them inside to my apartment.

My mom and dad wouldn't approve but I wasn't like them- I took chances.

But anyway, Emily, the mother was still very proud and it was hard to give her money and a warm place to stay. Her kids, Claire,Embry and Quill were so sweet and adorable.

Claire slept in the guest room with her mom and Quill slept with Embry on the couch. I made sure they stayed with me until Emily got back on her feet and even helped her put down a house payment. She stayed at my house for 6 months and it broke my heart to see those sweet kids leave.

I had wanted to have kids, with Edward perhaps but just never did anything about it. I liked kids,but just didn't think I had the responsibility to take care of them. I expressed this fear with Emily and she said that I would be a perfect parent after seeing how much her own kids liked me.

I still wasn't sure.

"MISS SWAN!" I looked up to see Eric looking at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes?" I knew I hadn't been paying attention and knew that at the moment, I was hanging on the line. A very thin line. Eric sighed loudly but continued.

"As I was saying, your request has been granted. The head has given you permission to go after the mob. You will go undercover and scope them out. If you can, bring people in so the law may persecute them for their wrongs. If you are threatened or truly have to, you have a license to kill. Don't let anyone find out about you and whatever happens, don't fail. We are all counting on you to bring the most feared group in New York to justice. Your I.D will be dropped off later. Please do a good job of disguising yourself."

With that, Eric answered his phone and I took that as my signal to leave. I walked out of his office in a daze, not believing what I had just heard.

I could go after Edward now. Really get Edward.

I could make him pay for hurting me and hurt him back,harder. It would be glorious.

I wouldn't fail at this, couldn't. Edward was mine now to hunt and do as I pleased.

(A.N- It was so tempting to stop there! But I'm going on so don't worry!)

3rd person P.O.V.

As Isabella Swan walked out of her bosses office and left to go home for the day, Mike Newton picked up his telephone and dialed a number. As the call was connecting, he thought about his week.

Turning in Bella to his boss had been the highlight because he had been handsomely rewarded. Being a spy for the mob had its perks but giving Edward Cullen what he wanted was like letting a kid into a candy shop unattended.

He could do anything in the underground and have no barriers. When people knew you worked for Edward Cullen in the shady side of town, you could go and do anything.

Have anything. It could be anything from unlimited drinks at a bar to whores for free.

Nobody messed with Edward Cullen or his mafia, not unless they wanted to die. He hoped that Bella wasn't that stupid. The Boss wasn't known for his kindness towards women or F.B.I. Agents.

Hopefully, he would catch her, have his fun then let her go. She wouldn't be able to tell where she was and would probably be scarred for life.

Sure, Bella really didn't deserve to go through something that horrible but from what he had seen, nothing would break her.

She had a perfect shot with a gun and had a black belt. Nobody could use sarcasm the way she could.

The call connected and Mike immediately said, "Sir, she just left for the day."

"Good." Was the reply. Mike really had to wonder what Edward Cullen had with Bella Swan. He never really knew all of it but one thing Mike did know was that when Edward Cullen wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he found it.

And his current obsession was Isabella Swan.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'm going to post pics of stuff in the story but Sadie, her dog, is actually one of my real dogs! Her pic is my profile pic so please take a look and tell me what you think of her!**


	5. Packing

**And now, I will thank all my reviewers:**

**edward4life1**

**pesuasion**

**bella**

**Tomboy97**

**cb**

**haleyscott305**

**CH16**

**Cina's**

**weirdo17**

**cosmogirl666**

**Thank you all for taking the time so read and comment on my story!**

**Chapter 5 of Broken Guns and Broken Hearts, enjoy!**

**DISCLAMIER: I own nothing but the plot, a laptop and a digital camera that is currently lost. But if Stephenie Meyer takes Jacob, I will take Edward... just an idea...sigh**

Bella's P.O.V.

I left for the night, saying goodbye to my friends and locking up my office. I was already making plans in my head about what to do about Edward.

For starters, I had to change my appearance. I was the kid of girl that wouldn't dye her hair so I bought some wigs and contacts at a local costume store.

Then I took myself shopping, to dinner then a Broadway show,Wicked. The clothes were perfect, I bought street and formal for going undercover.

That was one thing Edward's sister, Alice had loved to do. She was my best friend until he left. I guess her shopping and 'Bella Barbie' tricks had rubbed off on me.

Shopping was nice, it was relaxing. When I was 16, Alice had said the exact thing to me and I had looked at her like she was crazy.

She laughed and said in her bright, sing-song voice "You'll see soon Bella why shopping addicting! When you and Edward get married, you'll have enough money to buy Sax fifth avenue!"

I blushed even now, thinking about her saying that. When I got home, it was well after 11 and the animals were starving. I walked into the kitchen and made their dinner then got a cup of hot chocolate and curled up on the couch and watched the evening news.

Nothing was too bad so instead of falling asleep on the couch watching some stupid T.V. Movie, I went into my room with Sadie and Aggie and plopped down on the bed. My laptop was on the bedside table so I unplugged it and opened up my email.

It was the same as it had been in high school and college and many of my classmates still wrote me, asking how I was and what life in New York was like.

I mostly responded to all of them them would get out my old year books and look at the pictures, always skipping the certain pages I had book marked.

It was too hard to look at his picture and think of what might have been. And when I did get the courage and strength to look at his picture, I would just break down and cry myself to sleep.

I still loved him deep down, I mean, who forgets their first love?

(A.N. And now I sleep and continue in the morning)

Nobody. It was ridiculous that I was still hung up on the past but there was so much I had wanted to say and do with him.

_The man was involved with the death of your parents!_ The voice in my head said. I tried not to listen but it was true. How could I love the person who killed my mom and dad?

I had to stop myself there. It was too painful to think about Edward and my mom and dad at the same time.

I had been devastated when they died, thinking about what would have happened if I never approached the bronze hair boy on the playground. They would still be alive.

Well, at least I hoped so. But mom and dad were agents and you never knew what would happen.

I had always wanted to be like them, fighting crime, catching the bad guys. When I was 11, dad took me behind the shed and taught me how to fire a gun.

I was so proud of myself and thought,_ Edward doesn't know how to do this!_. Little did I know, Edward had known how to fire a gun since he was 7.

My shooting record was perfect, because I never failed with a gun. I could take a gun apart and put it back together in less than a minute.

I could use other weapons but a gun was my favorite, it was the most effective.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my GP 35 handgun+ bullets. Putting it in by travel bag,I sighed and looked around. I hated packing because it really was hard to not pack the 'kitchen sink'.

I would be on the move until the mission was over so I couldn't pack much. Somebody would have to take care of my apartment and my pets I thought as I pulled out my cell phone. I didn't want them to go to to a kennel because I trusted almost nobody with my babies.

I browsed my contacts and finally came to my best friend Skyler. She had a yorkie-poo named Ozzie and he got along well with Sadie and Aggie so I gave her a call.

Skyler said she would be happy to pet sit for me while I was gone and said she would be over to my house to pick the pets up in 15 when I told her that I was leaving early in the morning. She had just gotten off her shift at the hospital and had to eat dinner anyway so I offered to make her something.

I went around, grabbing things as I cleaned my almost spotless apartment.

Then I went over to the kitchen and popped some pasta into a pan and started making some garlic butter sauce to go over the noodles.

Just as I finished, the doorbell rang. Sadie's ears flicked up but she did nothing, knowing that I wasn't in any danger.

I let Skyler in and she sat down at the table and started to eat. We chatted for a bit and by the time I looked at the clock, it was past 1.

I told her that she should stay with me because I didn't want her driving home and she said okay so I got the guest bedroom ready then went to bed myself, after locking the front door and windows in the entertainment room.

I was always cautious now, after what had happened to my parents. They didn't have to die. That man didn't have to come in their bedroom when they were sleeping. He didn't have to have a gun. He didn't have to fire it. But he did.

And I tracked him and caught him. He killed some of the greatest agents the government and the greatest parents I ever knew.

And Edward was at the head of it.

Edward's P.O.V.

Everything was ready for my angel. I had a top security mansion set up just for us. She would love it. It had everything, even maids and a butler and cook. My baby wouldn't have to anything except please and worship me.

And she would, whether she wanted to or not.

I would be back with Bella within the week, able to do everything with her and pick up right where we started.

I couldn't wait.

My men would be waiting in her apartment when she got back from work on Thursday and would escort her to our home. They would give her some new clothes to change into then leave her in the bedroom for me. I would walk in and for the first time in 6 years, kiss and make love to her.

Yes, I was over theatrical. But it would something like that- I hoped.

Bella couldn't still hold a grudge, could she?

But this was Bella, and Bella had probably changed.

She had been dumped by me then I made the order for her parents to be killed. Her father and mother wouldn't want her dating then marring a mobster, much less having children with one. I knew it would hurt her deeply too not have them anymore but I was too selfish. She had to be mine and mine alone.

Even our children wouldn't be as close to her as I was. And if she tried to leave me, I would lock her away from everyones eyes, except my own.

I was Bella's and she was mine.

**So here you go! I'm going to try to put another chapter out soon but I ate some rancid shrimp and am not having the best day.. Anyway, REVIEW please!**


	6. Plane

**So I'm sitting on my bed at my families country house and its 90 degrees. Plus I have allergies and there is a large amount of pollen in the air today. So I'm thinking, if I have nothing better to do, why not update? Its probably not very good- I am really tired..(Everybody within a 15 mile radius of our house set fire works off till all hours to celebrate the 4th of July. I don't have anything against them, I just wish they didn't do it until 2 a.m. When I have a puppy who is deathly afraid of them. Ah Sadie, why?) I hope everybody had a nice 4th, if you don't celebrate it, I hope y'all had a good Sunday. I am truly amazed at the popularity of this story. I didn't expect it to get 5 people reading it, much less 300 in one day! I've had people from Egypt, Russia, Canada, Lithaunia, Italy, the U.S.A and many more! Its thrilling and I really want to thank you guys! I might put up a prequel to story when it is finished but that will take time and I have a lot to do. On August 1st, I'm seeing Phantom Of The Opera live on stage! I spent all my money to buy one ticket and really hope its worth it. **

**~~~Later~~~~~**

**To any TEAM JACOB fans, today, in a little old town in Ohio, I saw Taylor Launtner's twin. Well, not exactly. But he looked JUST like Jacob with lighter hair!. My mom and I gushed at him and I took his picture. He was just really sweet and I might be Team Jacob now. Who knows. I really really really want to say thank you to everybody who has taken the time to review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Okay, not in this heat. Lets say it feels like diving into a ice cold pool-in a GOOD way. So now that I'm done rambling , here is the new chapter. Please feel free to message me about any questions you may have. I will happily clear up anything- whether its why the sky is blue or why Australian Shepherds are adorable but evil. THANKS!**

**I own nothing but this plot. If you say otherwise, you are a butt. Just like my ipod and apple support AND, verizon wireless support.**

Edward's P.O.V.

Bella, Bella, my beautiful Bella. She was always on my mind now, so much it almost hurt. I wasn't sure if it was possible to feel this way about someone, just overwhelmed, but I liked the feeling.

I was elated and happy- something I hadn't been for years. When my father and mother stopped by for dinner one night, my mom was delighted to see me smile and laugh. Everything was changing, for the better.

And all because Bella would soon be back in my life. When I had her back in my arms, I'd be the luckiest man in the world with the prettiest girl in the world.

Before I left, Bella had never seen herself clearly and I was sure she was just the same. I would make her see herself for the beautiful strong woman she was, even if it killed me.

That was thing about Bella, she gave others all credit and didn't recognize herself. In our senior year of high-school, Bella was drafted for prom committee. Her friends wanted her opinions but she ended up doing all the work because the head cheerleader didn't know a thing about party planning.

Bella was really good at that kind of thing and everybody loved the prom. She organized everything and didn't leave anything out. Of course, I took her to prom, and she looked stunning in the dress and shoes she wore. I still had the pictures somewhere.

In my office, I had put a framed picture of her for everybody to see. Mike Newton had pulled it off the F.B.I. Files on my girl. The picture happened to be the one on her I.D. and key-cards.

You could hardly tell that 6 years had gone by for Bella looked exactly the same to me. Sure her eyes held more loss and responsibility now but it suited her.

As soon as I heard that Bella was in New York, I made Newton find out everything about her. (A.N. I'm not sure if the F.B.I. Does this so bear with me!)

He had made copies of all of her files and sent them to me. I found out everything about her and her daily life.

She got up every morning at 5, went for a 2 mile jog with her dog, had coffee and fed her pets and was out and ready by would then go to her parking spot and leave in her Audi. Bella battled traffic in New York and was at her office by 7:30. She would have another cup of coffee then get started on whatever she had to do that day. At 11, she went out for 1 hour for lunch , at 2 she trained in the F.B.I gym. By 3 she was back and working with yet another cup of coffee. Then at 6, she left to go home. 3 nights a week, she would go to dinner and a movie or Broadway show. Other nights, she stayed home and made dinner for herself then watched some t.v then went to bed.

I frowned when I saw that she didn't really have a life, in my eyes. Bella should be shopping everyday and going to parties 5 nights a week. She was playing the perfect single and I didn't like it.

The files did say that she threw at least 1 party every 2 months but that wasn't nearly enough. She just didn't spoil herself. Well, no matter, I would.

I would shower her with gifts and praises and tell her I loved her so often that she would finally just tell me to shut up because I was being annoying. Then I would use terms of adoration like baby and sweetie and make her feel special.

I would take her out to dinner very often but otherwise cook for her or have the cooks make dinner for us. Bella had always loved my cooking and had demanded that I make things for her when we were younger. I was delighted to get back into that habit, along with kissing and hugging her every possible minute.

My girl would have the world and much more.

Bella's P.O.V.

I got up early in the morning to find my new ids and cards pushed under the door. An agent had left me a note from Eric, it simply said,'don't mess this up and be careful'.

Looking once more around my home, I left a note for Skyler when she woke up then headed out lugging my suitcases into the hallway. It was Tuesday so I would be missing my once a week lunch with my friend Marisa, a girl I had grown up with.

We weren't always the closest but now, our friendship was unbreakable. She had greatly supported me after my mom and dad died and I would always owe her. When she called my office to ask why is wasn't at Serendipity, somebody would tell her something.

A lie, but something. All my friends would wonder where I was, and would be kept wondering for a long time.

As soon as I was out on the street, I headed to the airport. Kennedy Airport staff knew me and all the other agents well. We flew all over the country and had a private jet for important travel.

I wouldn't be using that jet. Eric had also sent me a plane ticket, one way, to Seattle. A car would pick me up and drive me to Forks where another car would be waiting for my private use undercover.

He knew my style, start at the beginning and work my way back. I had 4,000 dollars with me, enough to last for at least a month or until I made my way back to NY to have an gent drop off more.

I had my gun and wasn't really worried about airport security. I went up to the courtesy desk and flashed my F.B.I. card for the last time. They lady whose name tag read Jillian, snapped to attention and lead me past security to the 'special' security area.

They scanned me and checked my bags and gun then waved me forward.

"Have a nice trip Ms. Swan!" The guard said to me. That was weird, I hadn't told him my name.

I brushed it off and walked toward my gate, D12, at the other end of the airport. The flight to Seattle was taking off in 45 minutes so I pulled out my laptop and figured out what I would do in Forks.

I still owned my parents house and had the keys all ready to go. Forks was a good place to start. I knew the people and most of them knew me.

We had moved there when I was 3 and my mom and dad transferred to the Seattle F.B.I. I met Edward when I was 5 and left Forks at 19, ten days before my birthday.

It was 2 months after Edward left and 3 weeks after my mom and dad died.

Apparently, Edward had hired a professional hit man to kill them but he couldn't do the job for 3 months after he was hired. Then he did the job, even when Edward was way out of the picture.

I had tracked the man down in Ohio and that was where he was persecuted. Thank god, Ohio had the death penalty. The man deserved it.

He was a psychopath who had murdered many other people besides my parents.

Edward was right along with him.

The F.B.I had a history with Edward. He was C.E.O of Cullen enterprises on the outside and leader of the Masen mafia. We just couldn't connect them together.

He was good at covering his tracks when half the F.B.I was already convinced of what he was. I was one of them.

When I found my parents murderer, he told me everything I needed to know. At first, he didn't want to talk but when I put a gun to his head, he told me who hired him and other bits of information.

I was at his execution and felt that justice was almost served. Edward should have been with him.

Did I really want Edward dead? No. It just seemed like it sometimes when I had too many things on my mind.

I loved Edward and I didn't think it it would ever change. Then again, I had only seen once side of him.

45 minutes later... Edward's P.O.V.

My phone rang on Tuesday morning and as I picked it up, the first thing I heard was Bill, one of the men in the mob that I kept stationed at Kennedy Airport.

"Boss? I just saw Isabella Swan get on a plane to Seattle Washington and I wasn't sure if you knew or not that she was leaving New York and-" I cut him off.

"What do you mean you saw her leaving New York?" I tried to ask in a controlled voice. I was losing it,Bella couldn't leave, not when I was so close to making her mine again. She could never leave me, I wouldn't let her.

"She went through the airport security for F.B.I and other law enforcement people. We checked her gun and bullets and cleared her. Her flight just left the gate. It was one way. I- I'm sorry sir, I didn't know that she wasn't supposed to leave.. I would have stopped her-" Again, I cut him off. By the sound of it, he was ready to cry, worried that I would kill him.

On any other day, I might of. He should have known that Bella shouldn't have been anywhere without me. She would always be watched either by me, or for me.

I always wanted her protected. So many people wanted me dead and Bella couldn't make me seem weak. As much as I loved her, she wouldn't ruin my job.

The mob came first and Bella came second. When we had children, Bella would become third. I coul just see our life together.

Getting married at a chapel, a honeymoon in Greece. (Bella had always wanted to travel the world and even though her records and gold star/elite membership at the airport screamed 'I've been all over!', I would still take her everywhere.)

Bella round with my children, at the doctors office, looking at the ultra-sound of them and smiling..

Us both finding our first gray hairs and pulling them out, laughing.

Or kids graduating from high-school, then college. Stating their own families. Being informed that we were grandparents... I had everything planned out. It would be a glorious life, full of happiness and joy.

I also dreamed that when we did die, it would be together.

Sappy but beautiful. When I wanted to, I could be the perfect gentleman. But usually, I didn't date and was with in my office as C.E.O or with my mob members.

Bella would see past all the masculinity and see that I was the same old Edward that helped her with math class and sent Roses once a week.

Not the Edward that dumped her and ordered her parents to be killed, the good Edward.

"Bill. Stop. Just get my jet ready to leave. And check the airlines and call me if she books another flight." I hung up on him and ran towards the closet with a bag in hand. Bella couldn't do that, she couldn't leave me. When I caught her, I would make sure she never did again.

Bella's P.O.V.

The flight landed and I was met by an old family friend, Jacob Black. We played together when we were little and Jake had joined the F.B.I not long after I did. His father, had been a close friend and fishing pal.

It was good to see Jake , it had been sometime since I had seen him last. We skyped with each other before but with the time difference, it was really hard. I would be at home and he would still be at work. Or the other way around.

Jacob smiled when I left the gate and pulled me into a bear hug, almost lifting me off the ground.

"Wow, you've buffed up big guy. You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you." I said with a cracking poker face. (A.N. Yes, I had to put that line in, I love New Moon!) He grinned then bounded off like a puppy on a walk.

We left the airport and settled into the Lexus Jacob had brought. I was mostly silent. It would be so strange to be back in Forks. For years, I had been living in New York city, the place that never sleeps.

How was I supposed to get used to a town where the most exciting thing was a new sale at the deli? Ah, well I'd manage. I wouldn't be there for long. Jacob seemed to know that I didn't want to be asked questions so the only thing he said to me was as I got out of the car as he pulled in front of my house.

"Be careful Bella. Please, for me." I nodded and waved as his car drove off into the fog that always surrounded Forks.

I pulled out my keys and finally matched the right one to the lock. I turned the doorknob and walked inside my old house filled with so many good and bad memories.

It looked exactly the same, just with a little, fine coating of dust. Every month, I had maids come in and make sure everything was in order but otherwise, my house stayed empty and alone. I had been meaning to come back sooner but never got the chance.

And these weren't the best circumstances to be visiting home. I pulled my bags up the stairs and down the hallway 'till we reached the door of my old room. It still had a giant poster on the front that said Parental advisory, KEEP OUT!

I was so immature when I was younger, it was amazing.

**So thats it for now folks! It took me 2 days to write and I'm about to die from exhaustion so night! READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Home Part 1

**I have decided, if you absolutely want to, you may friend me on facebook. Use this link: ****.com/jmdbryan**** I talk about my boring life and say when I will update next. If you do decide to friend me, please say that you have read my story or something like that so I don't think that you are a creeper. I'm making it short because I've had a lot to do recently. Expect another chapter soon!**

**I own nothing but this plot. Stephenie Meyer, is the sole owner of the Twilight Saga. I am simply a humble fan who thinks she is an amazing writer.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I opened the door to my room and was assaulted by memories. Everything was the same as I had left it. My books and old computer were gone, but other than that, nothing had changed. Candles were still sitting at different points in the room, different band posters covered every inch of the walls and pictures of friends and family were everywhere.

My teenage years were very socialized. I spent every waking moment out and having fun, thinking that life didn't get better. And for a girl of 17 with a heart stopping boyfriend, it didn't.

My room had a huge array of memories of Edward. Sitting on my bed, reading to each other, doing homework. My room was the place we, you know. Had sex for the first time.

I had been sleeping there in my bed the night my parents were killed. I had flung myself onto the couch in the corner and cried myself to sleep when Edward had dumped me.

I swore when I left that I would never return or sleep in there again and I wasn't about to break the latter. I headed down the hall and opened the door that was at the center of my greatest nightmares. My parents room had been cleaned of all the blood and looked like normal. The carpet that had been permanently stained had been removed and another put in. I plopped down on the bed that still smelled like my parents and almost immediately felt the jet lag from my trip. That alwas happened when I traveled, know matter how many times I traveled.

I laid my head down on the pillow and was asleep in seconds.

Edward's P.O.V.

I was packed and ready to leave within minutes. My Volvo was waiting outside with the keys in the ignition, engine purring. I quickly revved it then pulled out of the driveway, tires screeching. How dare Bella inconvenience me like this. She would pay and not in a good way. I licked my lips at the thought of Bella on her knees begging me not to punish me. I would have to, she had to learn her lesson. Even if she begged and cried, it would have to happen.

Bella needed to get it into her head that she was mine, always had been and would remain so for the rest of eternity.

**Thats it for now, I'm done for tonight. I've been swimming twice in a row and plan on going to a lake near my house tomorrow with friends. Right now though, I'm watching Robert Pattinson in Harry Potter. It was really tempting to cry when Voldemort killed him but Sadie would have gone CRAZY so I didn't. Thank you very much for reading, I am truly surprised at the success of this story! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**jmdbryan**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE! I'M SORRY!

Grrr, I swore to myself that I would never do this... Ah well, I am sorry, fanfiction is being a butt so the link is: www(dot)facebook(dot)com(slash)jmdbryan.

ALSO, I desperately need a beta! Please, anyone who is willing to help! It helps me get chapters put faster and then I can make them longer!

Thanks,

jmdbryan

P.S. Thank you for reading, I am just sitting on my laptop pressing refresh and whooping every-time I see the number of readers go up. It's like candy!


	9. Yet Another Filler Chapter

**I am truly sorry that the last 'chapter' was an author note.. This is short again because my battery is dying and I'm tired from stuff that went on today. Expect more chapters soon, I'm heading into Cleveland 3 times next week and that is a 2 hour round trip. I might as well write then so here you go! I'm just considering this another filler chapter, short and sweet.**

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke in the morning to see the sun coming in through the main window in my parents room. Sun was rare in Forks and I really did enjoy it.

Jacob and another agent were dropping off my car to take back to NY along with anything that had been found on Edward recently. I would visit around Forks before I went 'missing'. It would be too dangerous to keep in touch after I threw myself into the mob.

Bella Swan would be gone by the end of the day and Alexandria Kingsley would take her place.

At 10:00 a.m, Jacob's car and a black Hummer pulled up in front of my house. I knew the Hummer was mine and grinned in excitement. I loved driving Hummers because I felt safe. When I walked in on the gore in my parents room at 19, I thought the worst thing had happened and that I would never feel secure or safe again. So when I moved to New York, I made sure the places where I stayed were well protected. Everybody knew how I felt. For instance, when I was staying with my Aunt Lisa and Uncle Phil, there was an attempted break in when all of us were in the dining room having dinner. I had my gun pulled within moments of the front door being broken down and pointed it at the guys head.

"F.B.I! Put your hands where I can see them!" I yelled, feeling adrenaline flow through me. The man took one look at my face along with Phil and Lisa's and cocked his guns at their faces. I shot him twice before he could even think to fire. The man went down and I shouted at Lisa to call the police. She ran to the kitchen as the man struggled to get up even with two bullets implanted in his shoulder. I went to him and stuck my foot on his chest stepping in broken glass but, keeping the gun in his face. He struggled for a bit but soon saw that I wasn't going to let him up. Minutes later, the police and paramedics arrived, taking over from where I handled it. The paramedics made me get off my feet so they could remove the glass from my feet that I had stepped in.

I still had some scars from the stitches but I didn't care because I had saved two peoples lives. That was an amazing feeling, knowing that you were what kept another human being from arriving on death's door.

It was hard of course to lose people, I died a little inside each time I lost a person.

There was a little girl that had been kidnapped and sexually abused at the age of 6. We found where her captor had been keeping her and were there to see him beat her with a bat. I rushed over and held her as she just gave up. The last thing she did was look me in the eye and say thank you.

I cried that night and the rest of the week.

It broke my heart when bad things happened to good people but I knew it was inevitable. This was life, and life wasn't fair.

Edward's P.O.V.

The plane landed and I was out running across the sunny runway. A car was waiting and I hopped in and told the driver to go to Forks. Then I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Within hours, Bella would be mine again and I just couldn't wait.

**Goodnight! I have a 40 lb puppy sitting on my lap so its a little hard to type. **

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com(slash /)jmdbryan of course, take the parentheses out and put the proper things in!**

**READ AND REVIEW! thanks!**

**Jmdbryan**


	10. Road Trip

**I'm surprised. 642 people in ONE day! I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow but now I think you guys deserve another chapter. Short but yet a chapter! I'm still in the process of getting a beta but will probably have one by the end of next week. Then you can expect more, longer chapters! I'm going to try very hard to get far into this story by the time school starts up again on August 26th. When school does resume, chapters will be once a week or less. I have drama club everyday until 6 or 7. And thats a 12 hour school day so I will be exhausted and dead on my feet. Weekends will be my savior and time to update.**

**Just a warning! But thats a month and a half away so enjoy!**

**Own nothing but this plot and am making no money from it.**

Bella's P.O.V.

Jake left and I got all my stuff into the car just in case and left to go around town. I stopped at a friends house and we had lunch then I went to Forks library and checked the archives for anything Cullen or Masen related.

There was nothing significant.

When Edward left, he must have cleaned his name from all important records. I saw the picture of us at prom (it was in a old newspaper) but basically nothing else.

Rat bastard.

He must have known that I would try to find him.

Because there was nothing in Forks for me to look at, I had to leave town and start back towards New York, stopping at different locations and interviewing people that had associated themselves with the mob.

There was a prison in Texas I needed to stop at. Eric had arranged some meetings with the ex-hit men that I had put in jail but hadn't gotten a chance to interview. They would be key in my investigation of Edward.

Little did I know, they would also be the key in my capture and breaking.

I started driving home just to take one last look at my old house. I was around the corner when I saw a car in the driveway and someone going around the back.

Edward. He was here. In Forks. I turned the Hummer around with a screech and headed out of Forks.

I couldn't stay any longer, not with him that close. Somebody would end up getting hurt and it wouldn't be me. I looked at the gun sitting on the seat beside me. Just one shot in the right place and the world would be rid of Edward Cullen forever.

No, I couldn't do that. Not yet. Not without proof. If I had the proof I was all clear to get rid of him. Otherwise, I would be in deep shit. With my morals and superiors. That sounded messed up. I was worried about how I would feel after I killed Edward Cullen.

I was insane in my own way. But when you go through horrible things like what I had gone through, didn't you have to be a little 'off'? I couldn't act like nothing had ever happened, I wasn't the person who took all the emotions and closed them into a box and never let them out. If I was going to do that, I would need a really really big box. If I ever did that.

Within minutes, I was passing the border of Forks and heading towards the highway. I had unlimited time on my hands. Driving was relaxing because I could think about anything or nothing.

Finally, when I couldn't bear to think about Edward anymore, I pulled my ipod out and plugged it in, putting it on shuffle. I had a very wide taste in music, it could go from Petula Clark to Beethoven to Lady GaGa.

I sang along with everything I could, besides the opera and orchestral/chamber music. Edward had always commented on how beautiful my voice was and loved to hear me sing.

I thought he was the one who was talented and blushed when he would compliment me, trying to ignore his eyes that were full of love and adoration.

Mom had once said that the way he looked was so serious, like he'd take a bullet for me.

And guns and bullets were a big deal in my house. Nobody would say something like that unless they meant it. And from the look in my mothers eyes, she did.

My parents adored Edward and his family, completely oblivious to their daughters boyfriends parents occupation. If they had found out in time, the government would have helped us and we would all probably be in witness protection by now.

No deaths, none of my parents blood spilled.

It was late when I pulled into a hotel and got checked in. The 3 star hotel wasn't too bad and they offered free high-speed internet. I unpacked my laptop and signed into my email.

There were several emails from friends and I was pleased to see that nobody was really missing me too much.

_Nobody misses you... _

The voice in the back of my head was nagging me. Stupid voice. After looking at my 'new' email and making sure again everything was set up, I closed my laptop and went to sleep, hoping that Edward didn't cause my house more damage.

Edward's P.O.V.

When the driver started to get near Forks, I gave him Bella's address and he out it into the GPS. It said we were 10 minutes away.

15 minutes later we pulled up at the house. It looked exactly the same as it had in Kindergarten when Bella and I had play dates with each other. My little sister Alice was just a toddler and I didn't really want to play with her but Bella adored her and they were very close friends when both of them got older.

Alice would drag Bella all around Seattle and Olympia, shopping. Then she would take her to our house and play 'Bella Barbie' until Bella could stand it no longer and ran into my room almost screaming with frustration.

I would laugh and pull her into a hug which usually ended with a very serious make out session. I missed those days and hoped that someday they could be repeated, just not with Alice. With our children perhaps?

I smiled seeing it in my head.

I would be in my study working and Bella would be in one of our girls room playing dress up with 'mommy's makeup'. Bella would make up some excuse to our little girl then come into my office and shut the door, trying not to look stupid in smeared lipstick and eyeshadow...

I had to remind myself why I was there and that I shouldn't get distracted. I stepped out of the car and told the driver to wait was I headed around the back.

Down the street there was a screech of tires and I looked up to see a black Hummer speeding away full force.

Somebody was in a hurry to get away from something..

I turned my attention back to the house and went around the back. Pulling out the key I still kept with me at all times, I unlocked the back door and slipped in.

I was exactly the same with just a bit more dust and a bit less people. As I walked through the house that had become like home over the years, I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was like now.

I knew my feelings for her hadn't changed but she was older now and when we were younger, every year would be a completely new Bella.

If she had changed, I would make her change back I thought as I walk all around the house.

I saved her room for last, thinking she would be in there.

I opened the door and walked around, savoring the sweet memories until I realized that she wasn't there.

Bella was gone.

**I know its short but I had to get it out before I put it off and ended up not doing it... Expect a longer chapter soon!**

**You can reach me at www (dot) facebook (dot) com/jmdbryan**


	11. Chapter 11 The Real One! Well kinda

**THIS IS THE EDITED CHAPTER! lol**

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in some time. Good news is, I GOT A BETA! YAY! Thank you, Indy0109, for betaing!**

**Now, I'm going to give excuses on why I didn't update. **

**1: I've been super busy with friends.**

**2: Said 'friends' dragged me off to the drive in movie theater to see Eclipse again. Even though I enjoyed it, I had other responsibilities and shouldn't have gone.**

**3: I have been cat sitting for money. Not really exciting, I know but ya do what ya have to!**

**4: I have been swimming an uncountable amount of times. In fact, I bought a membership to the health club near me just so I could go swim.**

**5: I have a horrible sunburn. Yesterday I went swimming with friends in the private lake near my house and 'forgot' to wear sunscreen. I burn really easily and now look like a raw steak. It's not a fun time.**

**6: I SAW PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I loved it! **

**But now, I'm determined to update. Its short but for now, that's the best I can do. Please hate me later, after I put some aloe on.**

**Now, to thank my reviewers!**

**doves1993**

**Jacinda L**

**Grace Cullen - You rock girl! Keep reviewing!**

**Kiragirl93**

**Cullen4life1996**

**Cina's**

**Lillian Noel Ed**

**Alexis1214**

**cookiedoughicecream2**

**het2426**

**kakyla**

**onmyknees7**

**edward4life1**

**pesuasion**

**bella**

**Tomboy97**

**cb**

**haleyscott305**

**CH16**

**weirdo17**

**cosmoGirl666**

**(This list hasn't been updated and I'm too lazy to look it up again so...) **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You make my day! Its like me with a gift card to hot topic!( I have too much fun in that store!) **

**As some of you might be able to tell, I am a horrible procrastinator. (Math homework is the worst) If you want updates faster, just give me a nudge and I'll try to get on it as soon as I can. My beta for my other new story suggested that I start setting dates and I'm going to try it out!**

**I'm going to try to update next on the 9****th** **or 10****th** **I think... Please don't hate me if I don't! Lol... The wonders of unlimited texting really do stuff to ya... Again, Lol.**

**I'VE PUT IT OFF LONG ENOUGH! **

**HERE YA GO!**

Edward's P.O.V

Looking back at it I guess I didn't handle the news very well. Within seconds, I was on my cell with Emmett screaming at him to get everybody on the case to find Bella. I just couldn't grasp that she was so close yet so far away. I was standing in the house that she had been in not 3 hours ago and yet she was gone. Emmett had men in Forks in minutes and within the hour, half the country was searching for Bella. She wouldn't be able to escape me much longer. One of my men on the inside of the Seattle F.B.I office hacked into the records and saw that she was delivered a black Hummer to drive around in.

_The screeching car!_

Bella had been less that 500 feet away!

She saw me and ran like the devil was chasing after her.

Was I really that bad?

Yes.

Did I care?

No.

I cared about lots of things, mostly getting my way. Many people hated me- I just didn't care. Bella would live with me and have sex with me.

Whether she liked it or not.

Bella's P.O.V

I was in the car driving towards Texas before 8 in the morning. I wanted to get on the road because when Edward discovered I was gone, all hell would break loose.

And I didn't want to be anywhere near him when it did.

Forks was out now, and so was asking for help from anyone. Government associated was out of the question. Going to the prison was like a decoy because the minute I left, I was leaving the car in a ditch and taking a taxi to the nearest airport. I wanted to leave the states and lie low for a while but that would ruin my mission. I would be running and hiding, not facing Edward. He would therefore win.

I couldn't let that happen.

By the end of tomorrow I would be in Texas and by the end of the day after that I would be one step closer to finding and killing Edward.

I wanted to keep on driving all night but when I started to fall asleep at the wheel, I knew I had to pull over.

There was a B&B on the side of the road that I pulled into. The price was reasonable and they took cash. I was really starting to like the place because with cash, I couldn't be traced. When I walked through the doors with my bags, the teenager sitting at the desk glanced up before going back to his cell phone.

"Aren't you supposed to help the customer?" He jumped, surprised to hear my voice.

"I, umm." He searched for something to say as I smirked.

"So a pretty young woman comes in and you don't even give her a second glance? You just try to look cool with your cell phone while really looking at her reflection in the shiny plastic? ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?"

Yeah, I was really bitchy when I was tired...

He looked really embarrassed and a little scared of me.

Good.

It was one in the morning and I was tired and pissed and under a ton of pressure. And who wouldn't be? I had the largest mob in the country after me, one person. I had one gun with limited bullets. I had limited money and time.

I really needed to see somebody about all the stuff in my life or I'd crack.

**Yeah, it's short... My mom is screaming at me to go practice on my Piano and I really don't want to but I have too... Joy. Its really not fun to play when you are so sunburned you can hardly move...**

**Expect another short chapter soon!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. ERGHHHHH

Hi. Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I promised a chapter some time ago. I guess I lied. A lot has happened to me recently and I guess its catching up.

Drama Club started and I'm completely swamped with stuff to do. I get up in the morning at 5 or 4, leave for school at 7 and stay after 'till 6 or 7. Then I have homework and stuff to do. I ave to keep all my grades up at least until January when high school placement is done. So for now, I think I'm putting this story on hold. I need to re-write this one anyway and my beta for my other current story has been waiting and waiting so I've got to update that.

I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, I have so much to do and my beta and I got in a fight... so anybody want to offer their beta skills? If you do, message me!

I'm so sorry!

Thanks,

jmdbryan


End file.
